The Kitsune Overlord
by UltraZeta120moron
Summary: Betrayed and near death, Naruto made a deal with Kyuubi or his real name Kurama to reincarnate into a demon however unknown to them Kurama accidently unlocked a dormant bloodline within him, the blood of a Overlord and a Angel, now he have one goal in mind. To Become the Ultimate Overlord of the Netherworld! A NarutoxDisgaeaxOverlord cossover. Naruto x Magic knight OC.


**Me: greetings it is I Ultrazeta120moron!**

**Naruto: wait wasn't it Kitsune120moron before?**

**me: well yeah but i decided to change my name for a bit.**

**Kurama: yeah yeah whatever, and beside what the hell happened to my story the one with me being the main character (for once)? you haven't even updated the damn story for like almost a whole frickin year! did you like i dunno abandon it!?**

**me:... yeah about that, i haven't abandon it but i never really had the time to write the second chapter with all the crap that happened lately, like quiting school and getting a job so yeah i never really had the time to work on it, or any other stories for that matter.**

**Kurama: well FML then.**

**Me: anyway where was i... oh yeah *Ahem* Greetings everyone, it is I Ultrazeta120moron! and here I am with another crossover story of Naruto, Overlord and Disgaea!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Naruto: aaaaand?**

**Me: well that's about it :D**

**Naruto and Kurama: THAT'S IT!?**

* * *

**The Kitsune Overlord.**

**chapter I: Welcome to the Netherworld!  
**

* * *

Pain...

that was all Naruto ever felt, but strangely having a fist size hole made by someone who thought was his best friend through his chest where his heart should be wasn't painful. what exactly did it make it so painful for him was betrayal.

yes... betrayal was the most painful thing that ever happened to him.

within the Valley of the end and at the bottom on the ground lied Naruto, slowly dying despite with Kyuubi's chakra doing its best to heal him. But Naruto knows it is futile for the fox even bother to heal him. with his heart gone incinerated by the blasted Chidori and getting stabbed by a poison kunai to negate the fox's chakra from healing him.

apparently Sasuke was given a special Kunai by the honorable Council back in Konoha that was imbued with a special poison to negate a Jinchuuriki's chakra, making it hard to gather or even control.

which question about something, did Sasuke really defect the village with his own free will or was he ordered by the council to make it look like it so that he can kill him without Tsunade or anyone knowing it?

Naruto sighed and coughed out some blood "_Either way i'm dying and there is nothing i can do about it... i guess Baa-chan was right about one thing... dreams will be dreams, i'll never be Hokage_" he thought while letting a tear escape from his eyes as he closed them.

"_at least i should go talk to the fox before i kick the bucket..._"

* * *

**{Mindscape}**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself back in the familiar sewer which happens to be his mind.

he looked around and saw the result of what the poison is doing to his body, strange dark green cracks all over the walls and celling, the water that Naruto was standing on have turned black from the poison.

looking in front of him he saw the giant barred gate that held the fox himself sealed, but the gate as well have the weird green cracks on it as well.

"man... the blasted poison sure did a number here..." Naruto mutters as he walked toward the gate.

once he got close enough blood red eyes glowed behind the gate and a low growl came from the fox "**well, well... look who decided to visit before we ********succumb** to oblivion" Kyuubi said sarcastically. Naruto ignored him and walked close enough from the fox arm reach and stared at him with defeat look.

"**what's the matter? don't have the will to shout back an insult? or the fact you know you screwed up big time by trusting that Uchiha bastard who just vaporized you heart and stabbed you with a poison kunai?**"

"shut up..." Naruto growled and glared at the fox. If anything it just made the giant Bijuu chuckle "**so you do have measure of will left**" the fox said.

Naruto sighed and decided to stop fooling around "alright fox listen, because i have something to ask you about" The Kyuubi rose an eyebrow at the request "**very well ask away since we are going to die anyway**" Naruto nodded "there something that bothered me ever since i found out the truth about you being sealed inside of me, why did you attack Konoha and why do i resemble the fourth hokage so much?"

the fox was at least little bit surprise by the boy's question, but decided to answer them anyway "**well the reason to why you resemble the bastard who sealed me inside you is because he is your father**" Naruto eye widen "w-what!? The fourth hokage is my father!?" the fox nodded "**yes he sealed me inside you because he believed you could handle my power sealed inside you and also he believed that the village would honor his dying wish for you to be seen as a hero for containing me**" the kyuubi snorted "**but as you can see how that turned out for you**"

Naruto looked down while still eye widen at the information, his father was the fourth hokage then who was his mother?

the fox seemed to read his mind decided to answer that "**if your wondering who your mother was she was my previous Jinchuuriki**" this got Naruto's attention, he looked up to the fox and surprise to see instead the look of hatred from the fox he looked at him with sympathy "**the reason why i attacked your village was because someone powerful decided to kidnapp your mother while**** she**** gave you birth since during at child birth the seal that kept me inside your mother nearly broke, but thanks to that bastard that took your mother and freed me, he took control of me and made me attack your village**"

Naruto just looked at the fox with shocked expression, but then he realized something "wait a second, when you said that the one who kidnapped my mother, how did he control you since no normal genjutsu could... oh god...!" Naruto mutters and eyed widen when he realized who it could be after reading the history of Senju hashirama and Uchiha Madara and the battle at Valley of the end, the fox chuckled "**your smarter than you actually looks kid, yes your assumption is correct it was an Uchiha who proclaimed to be Madara but i know the fact the imposter is not the bastard who fucked your life up**"

Naruto stared at the giant fox with confusion "what do you mean?" he asked.

"**what i mean is that i still remember the bastard vile chakra and the imposters chakra did not match at all.**"

"but then who could it been then?"

"**hell if i know**"

Naruto was then silent, knowing the truth of who your parents were and why the Kyuubi attack was too much to handle, looking up to the fox again he wanted to know something "one more question... did my parent... love me?" the fox looked at the nearly broken boy with sympathy "**yes kit... they did love you or else they wouldn't have sacrificed their lives for you**" the bijuu answered.

that was then Naruto broke down crying, happy to know that his parents loved him and never abandon him.

but then a new emotion rose from within him, he was no stranger to this emotion since it helped him access to the fox chakra after all.

it was anger...

he was angry at the Uchiha bastard who took everything away from him, he was angry at the goddamned village for not honoring his father dying wish, he was angry at why he have to suffer while that bastard Sasuke gets everything yet his clan betrayed the village from time and again and doesn't get punished at all for their crimes despite everyone knows that they been stealing everyones jutsu without their consent.

he hated them...

he hated the people within Konoha who have been behind his suffering and betrayals...

he hated them for being liars and hypocrites and goes against everything about the will of fire...

HE HATED THEM ALL...

"**Kit calm down, getting angry won't change what happened.**"

Naruto looked up at the fox "**no matter how you see it, you can't let your hatred get control of you, it is how i was sealed inside you because of what Konoha have done to me and i let my anger and hatred get the better of me**" the kyuubi said. Naruto then realized what the fox said was true, if he let his hatred take control of him he will likely do the same mistakes what Sasuke did, by becoming a traitor and disregard anyones lives.

no he will not become like that bastard and his clan, he's a proud shinobi and will never become like the damned Uchihas, he won't become a back stabbing power hungry monster who exploit other for power and revenge.

Naruto wiped the tears away and stood up "your right... getting angry wouldn't help me at all" the fox smiled a bit at the boy answer.

"but what now? we're pretty much about to die at the moment." Naruto asked. Kyuubi was silent for a moment until he got an idea but he is pretty sure the kit isn't going to like it one bit.

"**kit i might have an idea but i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it very much**" Naruto rose an eyebrow at that "what do you mean? and what is this idea of yours exactly?" "**well for starters i might be able to use my power to reincarnate you into a demon but the process is quite painful and there is a high chance that you might end up in the netherworld and never get back to your world**" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto just stared at the giant fox in front of him with unreadable expression "so wait you can use your power to reincarnate me into a demon but there a high chance that i will never get back to my world?" he asked.

kyuubi nodded "**yes, i know that you don't like the idea of becoming a de-**" "Do it" "**Wait what!?**" Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock, Naruto has a determined look in his eyes as he looked at Kyuubi "you heard me, i don't care if it hurts or not but if it gives me a chance to start over a new life then do it." he said while crossed his arms.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock "**Kit... becoming a demon is no laughing matters, are you sure you really want to become a demon?**" he asked.

Naruto nodded "yes i am, beside this way i might be able to stop that bastard who ruined my life and stop him from trying to get control of you and your kind as well" he answered.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock before he started to laugh "**BWAHAHAH! i would have never thought you would choose to become a demon to protect us from that Uchiha bastard! i start to like you kit, your not really bad after all!**" he said.

Naruto just did his trademark grin while had his hands behind his head "hehe, well i am called the unpredictable knuckled head ninja after all!" he said making the Kyuubi chuckled.

Kyuubi smiled at the young human boy, for some reason the boy remind him the old man. Shaking his head he lent out his hand toward Naruto through the gate "**alright Naruto, here lend me your hand and i will transfer my chakra through you and turn you into a demon... but be warned it will hurt like hell**" Naruto just chuckled as he placed his own hand on Kyuubi's "that i'm sure of but one question... is Kyuubi really your name or is it just a title?"

the fox chuckled "**well now... how long ago was it that someone asked my true name? well your correct that kyuubi is my title, my true name is Kurama Kit**" Kurama answered.

Naruto grinned "Kurama huh? well let's do this Kurama!"

Kurama grinned "**took my word out of your mouth Kit, here goes nothing!**"

with that the gate that held Kurama broke down and suddenly the sewer was engulfed in bright white light.

* * *

**Back in the valley of the end.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as blood red chakra exploded out from his body, he screamed in agony as Kurama's chakra is changing his body into a demon.

"**FUCK IT HURTS LIKE HELL!**" Naruto screamed while trying to stand up but falls down to his knees "_**I DID WARN YOU IT WOULD HURT! JUST ENDURE IT A LITTLE**** MORE!**_" Kurama shouted within his mind. Naruto gritted his teeth and hold back the pain, letting the Bijuu's chakra do its work.

Kurama growled within his mind "_**Blasted seal! even with the gate down the damned seal on your stomach is interfering with your**_ **_transformation!_**" Naruto growled at that "_Then overload it!_" he thought while clutching his head.

"_**Very well but be warn it would just hurt even**** more!**_" with that Kurama unleashed all worth of his chakra to the seal and suddenly a large pillar of blood red chakra exploded from Naruto making him even scream in agony even more.

but suddenly a large rune circle appeared underneath Naruto as he was going through transformation into a demon.

Kurama saw it and cursed "_**Dammit! Kit we're being dragged down to the**** netherworld!**_" he shouted.

"_is it a bad thing!?_"

"_**not exactly but be ready for a long way drop down from the**** sky!**_" with that Kurama unleashed more of his power as Naruto was soon turned into a demon.

Naruto gave out a savage roar as the chakra coming out of him gotten bigger and soon it disappeared and the rune circle under him glowed a bright light and took the newly reincarnated demon down to the Netherworld.

**{Meanwhile within the Netherworld}**

near a small village called Scarlet town a young looking Demon girl who looked to be around 13 year old sat in front of a large red lake with an old abandon church nearby, she have orange short hair and blue eyes, wearing a green dress with a large white ribbon on the back of her green dress, and last but not least brown boots.

this young demon girl is named Zerena Bloodmoon, and today haven't been a good day for her.

she sighed as she threw some rocks on the water, ever since her parents were killed during a raid on their village many years ago she's pretty much been alone ever since then. Most of the children in the village have mostly bullied her for being parentless while their parents are alive.

the only people she have left to rely on is the kind healer Tiffany who have been a good friend to her parents for many years now.

she sighed once more as she threw another rock at the lake, she looked up and wondered why she have to suffer being alone and why did the overlord have to die many years ago, if the overlord was alive her parents might have been still alive and the raid on their village would never happened since their village was close to the old ruined tower where the Last overlord once lived.

if there is one thing an overlord hate is that someone attack his people who serve him loyally.

but that isn't the case now, the last overlord died over 400 years ago by a group of heroes from the human world and ever since then many rogue demons have raided many towns that belong to the overlord and many who served the overlord have died out.

the girl kept looking in the sky and wished that she wasn't alone, all she ask for was a friend.

But then she saw something at the distance in the sky, it was a golden glow and it was falling.

She blinked, she looked closely to the strange glow in the sky and wondered what it was. Zerena kept looking at the falling glow and wondered if it was some kind of a falling star, however the strange golden glow seem to fall closer to the ground which she realized it was falling right toward the old ruined church on the other side of the lake.

Just as she predicted the fallen star fell right on the old abandon church, causing a small earth quake where she was.

she sat on the ground in shock as she watch the smoke coming from the church on the other side of the lake. She sat right up and began running toward the old church where the fallen star fell, she needed to know what the fallen star really was.

it took a while for Zerena to run all around the lake and once she made it to the ruined church she can't help but be afraid of what she might find in the old church, could the fallen star be a monster? or maybe a bomb that didn't explode right away once it landed? she shook her head and gathered all of her courage to enter the old church.

she opened the door slowly and peeked inside, she could see most of the interior of the church was ruined of old moss and rotten wood, most of the stained glass windows was broken but she could tell that the church was no normal church, it was a church dedicated for the last Overlord before he was killed by the band of Heroes 400 years ago.

Zerena wasn't sure why this church was still standing after so many years without anyone vandalizing it.

The last Overlord had many enemies and most of them would love to destroy anything that had to do with the Overlord, seeing the church is still intact after so many years was surprising for Zerena. She shook her head as she walked in, she walked slowly in the main hall and carefully not to step in the small holes on the floor, not wanting to fall down to who knows where.

In front of her was the crater on the floor, likely where the fallen star fell to.

She walked closely to the hole and what she saw surprised her greatly, down in the hole where the fallen star fell was a boy.

the boy looked to be the same age she was, he has golden blond hair and tan skin color and also he have whisker marks on his cheeks, the boy seemed to be wearing a black T-shirt with a large hole on it which looks like someone shoved a drill through his chest, he wore orange pants with blue sandals and he has a Kunai holster tied around his right leg.

last but not least a strange crystal necklace hung around his neck and wore a dark blue headband with a weird symbol that resemble a leaf on a metal plate.

however another thing that Zerena notice about the strange boy he has golden fox ears and a fox tail and they were dipped in black.

"_a Kitsune? but why did he fall from the sky?_" she wondered as she walk closer to the crater, she inspected the boy and he seemed to be fine other than the huge hole on the shirt. She frowned when she saw the large hole on his shirt, she wondered what happened to him to get this kind of huge hole since it looked like someone shoved some sort of an attack on him.

"_and also why does he wear a shinobi headband? doesn't usually humans wear those silly headbands to show which village they are from?_" she thought while crouching down to the unconscious kitsune and inspected the headband.

"Zerena?" a gentle woman voice spoke from behind her, she looked behind and was surprise to see someone familiar "Miss Tiffany!" behind her was a long blond haired woman in a black dress that hid her feet, she also held a long wooden staff and she also had her eyes closed too.

The cleric walked up to the young demon girl worriedly "Zerena what are you doing here? you know walking outside from the village is dangerous." she scolded.

Zerena just smiled sheepishly while she scratched behind her head "hehehe... sorry." the cleric sighed as she looked over the boy next to Zerena, she could tell the boy was injured before but have healed in astounding rate even after fell from the sky.

but what made the Cleric confused is that the boy fell right into the old church of the Overlord, like a sign of something is about to happened.

"_But what exactly? the only question is where did this boy come from and why is he wearing a headband that the humans shinobi's would be wearing?_" Tiffany thought while examining the blong Kitsune for any injuries he would have but found none which was surprisingly considering he fell from the sky and the impact wasn't soft either.

"is he going to be ok?" Zerena asked, snapping the Cleric out of her thoughts.

"huh? oh right of course he will be alright, i can't seem to find any injuries but it is better if we take him back to the village, is it alright if we take him to your house Zerena?" The kind Cleric asked the young demon girl. Zerena blinked at the request but nodded.

the Blond Cleric pick up the unconscious Demon fox and walked out of the old church with the young demon girl.

It would appear that Zerena's wish for a friend was granted.

* * *

**{New Mindscape}**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but shut them tight as a blinding light burned his eyes, Naruto slowly let his eyes adjust the light and saw himself standing within a white world of... nothing. Naruto frowned, did the reincarnation didn't work like he and Kurama had planned?

"**oh it did work kit, your just within your new mindscape that's all**" a familiar voice answered to his questions.

Naruto nearly jumped when the voice came out of nowhere, he looked behind and saw Kurama himself smiling at him, no longer cage like an animal like he alway had when sealed away. Naruto grinned when he saw Kurama "yo Kurama! so the plan worked right?" he asked while held his hands behind his head.

Kurama smirked "**hell yeah it worked, glad to be outside the stupid gate.**" Naruto chuckled as he looked around for a bit "so... this is my new mindscape huh? well at least it is way better than the boring sewer i once had"

Kurama nodded "**indeed and beside i can only hope we don't get killed since... well... you kinda went unconscious while falling down from the sky**" Naruto eye wided at that "NANI!? YOU MEAN WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?" he screamed in terror. Kurama rolled his eyes at how Naruto was acting "**no you brainless idiot, we already crashed landed on the ground and while you were unconscious i felt two unknown signatures but not exactly hostile outside your body... i can only hope that they take us somewhere safe since the Netherworld isn't exactly the most safest place to be in**"

Naruto tilted his head a bit "seriously? but why was i dragged in to the Netherworld then?" he asked, Kurama just shrugged his shoulders "**no frickin idea, it usually happens to humans who turn into demons though it rarely ever happens**" Naruto just stared at the giant demon but shrugged "eh it probably doesn't matter now, we're no longer in Elemental nations anymore so there no need to worry about the stupid council and the Akatsuki anymore" Kurama nodded "**agreed, beside here take a look at yourself now**" a mirror was suddenly formed in front of Naruto as he could see his changes.

which was... not very much to be honest, other than the fox ears and fox tail and slitted eyes which actually suited quite well with him, he actually liked the new him.

though he made a mental note to get a new shirt since it got a frickin huge hole on it after getting two Chidori's through his chest.

"**like your new changes Kit?**" Kurama asked with a grin.

Naruto just grinned back "hell yeah, i mean i always hated that the idiots back in konoha always picture me with fox ears and a fox tail but now that i'm thinking about it... i don't look half bad at all!" he answered.

Kurama just chuckled "**glad to see you so optimistic, so now that you decided to reincarnate into a demon what will you do now?**" Naruto stop looking at himself on the mirror and turn to look at the Bijuu with a thoughtful look "well to be honest i haven't really thought much about it, any suggestions?" the Bijuu just sweatdropped "**seriously... you need a better planning sense brat, or else we just gonna end up in a mess that have nothing to do with us**"

Naruto just shrugged "meh whatever, so anyway any ideas about where we are exactly?" Kyuubi thought for a moment "**hmm... if my memory is still correct we're somewhere close to the old ruined Overlord tower...**"

"the Overlord Tower?" Naruto asked.

"**yes... almost a century ago i lived somewhere near the ruined tower for quite sometime and protected many villages from idiotic demons and monsters before the bastard Madara decided to summon me, the Tower has an ancient history. Many years ago a very powerful Overlord lived within the tower and all those who served him were well protected from the overlords enemies, hell he even had the entire Netherworld under control and kept many demons from trying to invade the humans world and celestia... however 400 years ago a group of heroes decided to make the life of all civilized demons a living hell by killing the Overlord and thus all order within the Netherworld went straight to hell.**"

Naruto eye widen at that "whoa, whoa... wait are you telling me that a group of heroes decided to kill the overlord who was infact was the one who held the Netherworld in control and fucked up not just the Netherworld BUT my world and this Celestia world as well?" he asked and getting a nod from Kurama.

"**your right, ever since then many demons began do whatever the hell they wanted and made many demons who wanted a peaceful life a living hell, they even invaded the human world few times as well, leaving large scars deep within many humans heart**"

naruto just stared at Kurama with wide eyes until he facepalmed and mutters "wonderfull... leave a group of so called heroes and they fuck up everything..." Kurama sighed as well since he have seen many would be heroes do the same mistakes over and over after living so long.

"alright now that i know at least where i am and know a little bit history of the overlord what should i do now?" Naruto asked, Kurama thought for amoment but shrugged "**no idea, basically you could become a demon hunter, last time i remembered some villages would set up bounty boards of rogue demons that terrorize the people, might be a good start for you**" he suggested.

Naruto thought for a moment, becoming a demon hunter doesn't sound not bad at all but decided to wait for that and see around a little bit in the Netherworld before decide to become anything.

but then he realized something, the seal on his stomach and him reincarnated to a demon... what happened to it and why is Kurama still inside of him? he would have at least expected him to be outside now that he reincarnated into a demon and Kurama would at least gotten out.

"**ah i see you finally realized that**" Naruto turn his attention to Kurama with a raised eyebrow "**let me explain, after i overloaded the seal on your stomach it somehow changed when we were dragged down to the Netherworld, now that i can freely give you my chakra to you without any restriction and also i am able to communicate with you with no problem at all... though i wonder why i'm not outside your body since last time i heard from Matatabi that the idiot Beetle manage to free himself when his Jinchuuriki reincarnated into a demon**"

"really? but if so wouldn't the seal of that Jinchuuriki be different than mine? maybe the one i have might have been caused of you still be stuck inside me?" Naruto said, trying to come up with an Theory of difference of his seal and the other jinchuuriki's seal.

Kurama blinked at the good explanationable theory "**that... would make sense actually... wow Kit your way smarter than i thought you be**" Naruto just grinned "hehe... what could i say, i have my moments!" Kurama just shook his head and chuckled "**yeah, yeah smartass... anyway you might be right about the differnece between Choumai's seal and mine, your father did summon the shinigami so the seal we have might be more powerful than i thought.**"

Naruto nodded, glad for once he isn't seen as a idiot now.

but suddenly his vision begin to get darker "huh... what's going on? why is everything is getting dark?" he asked.

Kurama sighed "**well it would appear that your waking up kit**" he answered.

"really? well that's sweet but i can come back to this mindscape again right?" Naruto asked while his body seem to start fade away from his mindscape, Kurama nodded "**of course, all you had to do is focus your mind and your back once again here**" Naruto nodded at the knowledge but then looked at Kurama with a serious expression.

"anyway before i wake up, there something that bothered me... why are you helping me? before you hated my guts so why?" Kurama just sighed, it is probably better to tell him the truth "**because you and me are so alike, we both have been wronged so many times and were used by many for dark purpose against our will... if anyone who knows your pain that would be me since i was hated the moment i came to the world**"

Naruto eye widen what Kurama just said, so that means he and Kurama aren't so different after all, they both been wronged and hated just for existing.

"heh... i see... well gotta go, see ya Kurama!" he said and then vanished, Kurama stared at the spot where Naruto was and couldn't help but smile himself "**Maybe i was quick to judge the kit from the beginning... well time will tell now that he is a demon now and i am back in the Netherworld, hehehe sexy ladies here i come!**"

* * *

**{Scarlet Town}**

* * *

"ugh... man my body feel so sore..." Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

He scanned his surroundings and saw himself inside a bedroom, there was a large drawer placed against the wall next to his bed, a wardrobe placed in the corner of the room, the window was slighty opened letting the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread coming from outside likely from a bakery shop or something, not only that he could see that it was morning as well and also there was a orange haired girl with pointed elf-like ears with blue eyes who also looked to be at his age staring right down at him.

jupp nothing wrong here.

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed bloody murder, that was the only thing he could do at the moment. Seriously if you suddenly woke up feeling sore and all and you suddenly find somebody a little too close to you and was starring right down at you, of course you would freak out, that's the most logical thing to do!

"ahh!" the girl yelped as she backed away, apparently Naruto's outburst seemed to have startled her... not that i blame her.

Naruto tried to stand up from the bed but he fell flat on his face right on the wooden floor pretty hard "OW!" the orange haired girl stared at the blond Kitsune as he was rolling around the floor while clutching his face in pain.

Kurama who was watching this through his containers eyes couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune**.**

suddenly the bedroom door opened up and walked in the blond fallen angel Tiffany "wh-what the...? oh my are you alright!?" she asked while ran to Naruto as she applied healing magic to his head.

Naruto who suddenly felt better stop covering his face and saw both the orange haired girl and a beautiful blond haired woman in a black dress who also had her eyes closed, he blinked couple times before sitting upright and stared at the strangers "h-huh? who the heck are you guys and where am i?" he asked while his ears dropped.

Tiffany sighed in relief that the boy wasnt exactly hurt very much nor exactly hostile once he woke up "glad to see your alright young one, what's your name?" Tiffany asked while helped Naruto up from the floor, Naruto just gave her a weak grin "heh my name is Naruto Uzumaki... believe it!" he said which caused the woman chuckled and the girl giggle.

"well Naruto my name is Tiffany, a Fallen angel and the young girl over there is Zerena Bloodmoon... now if i may ask what exactly happened here before i arrived?" she asked while Zerena looked rather nervous.

Naruto just tilted his head a bit while glanced at the young girl which he assumed is Zerena "eh well you could say i had a surprise awakening, that's all." he answered, though he heard Kurama snort at that "_oh be quiet you!_".

Tiffany just raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zerena "what did you do Zerena?" she asked, Zerena just chuckled sheepishly "erm well i might have accidently scared him when he woke up" she answered.

Naruto just snorted at that "more like scared the living crap out of me!" "i-i didn't mean to do that! i saw you move around and mumble something in your sleep i thought you were having a nightmare!" she said, trying to defend herself.

"alright that's enough, i get the picture." Tiffany said while raised her hand to signal them to stop "anyway Naruto how about getting some breakfast, you could get some since you were alseep for three days straight" Naruto eye widen at that "holy crap! i was alseep for three days!?" Tiffany nodded.

"indeed, anyway Zerena dear, could you prepare some breakfast while i ask Naruto few things?" she asked and the young demon girl nodded and said "ok!" with that she left the room.

"now that we're alone can i ask you something Naruto." Tiffany asked while Naruto sat on the bed since he was still sore all over his body after being reincarnated and also he noted that he has a new shirt, a white sleeveless shirt.

not only that his headband and his Kunai holster was gone as well.

"sure, what do you wanna ask about?"

"where are you from? and why did you fall from the sky and why do you have a shinobi headband that humans usually wear to show which village they are from?"

Naruto mentally cursed at that, he wanted that to at least keep a secret since he's not sure how demons within Netherworld view toward human-turned-demons and also Jinchuuriki for that matter. With a sigh he explained "well to tell you the truth i was once a Human, but something happened that forced me to reincarnate into a demon" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at that "really? what forced you become a demon?" she asked.

Naruto sighed "i... i was betrayed by someone who i thought was my best friend" he answered, Tiffany gasped at that "w-what!? why?" she asked.

"... for power, since he's an Uchiha he can gain the mangekyou sharingan by killing his or her best friend or someone very close to them. but since i'm a jinchuuriki i was pretty hard to kill" Naruto explained and the cleric was suprised at Naruto's Jinchuuriki status "your a Jinchuuriki? which bijuu did you used to contain?" Naruto looked at her weirdly "used to? i'm still containing the furball in me"

if Tiffany had her eyes opened she would have eye widen "wh-what? you still contain a bijuu within you despite you just reincarnated recently!?" she asked, it wasn't possible to be still a jinchuuriki after being reincarnated, but this boy proved her wrong when he lifted the shirt and a seal appeared on his stomach.

"nope see!" he said, shocking Tiffany even more.

"_this shouldn't be possible! no human can still contain a Bijuu after they reincarnated into a demon!_" Tiffany thought, but when she took a closer look to the seal she noted that all the seals she seen before the one Naruto have is completely different than the others.

"_this seal... where have i seen this one before..._"

"um... is everything alright?" Naruto asked, getting nervous with how much the woman was looking at the seal on his stomach.

Tiffany was snapped out of her thoughts at his question "huh? oh yeah everything is alright, i'm just... shocked." Naruto raised an eyebrow"ok..." Tiffany decided to ask something else, a rather personal question "but anyway can i ask you something " getting a nod she continued "how... how was your life as a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked at her with a pained, sorrowful expression and answered "my life have never been kind to me, my parents died when i was born thus i was sent to orphanage and was kicked out from there when i turned 5, i've been mostly alone almost my whole life with only few people that even bothered to be there for me... the betrayal of my so called best friend was likely the last straw i had that forced me to reincarnate into a demon in order to survive after what he did to me"

Tiffany looked at Naruto in shock, in a way he was almost like Zerena with no parents and no friends at all. she placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her in confusion "i'm so sorry to hear that dear... to live through that, no wonder why you chosed to reincarnate into a demon" Naruto smiled a bit, glad that the woman understand him and why he chosed to reincarnate.

"anyway your question about which Bijuu i contain, i house Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko" he said shocking the fallen angel.

"i'm sorry but did you say Kurama, as in Kurama the nine tailed fox!?" Tiffany exclaimed, Naruto nodded who was surprise at her little outburst.

"yeah, you know him?" Naruto asked and tiffany shook her head "no i don't know him personally but many demons have heard of his deeds, he have protected many demons villages and towns from demon lords and Hero wannabe humans who manage to get to the Netherworld, but a century ago he suddenly vanish without a trail and thus many demons were once again free to terrorize many of our villages." she explained.

Kurama huffed "**glad to see that my accomplish is known in the Netherworld, if only that bastard Madara didn't summoned me and took control of me i would still be here and protecting them**" Naruto ignored the bijuu for a moment and decided to ask something. "um if i may ask something Tiffany-san but what is the situation in the Netherworld?" he asked and Tiffany sighed "the situation in the Netherworld is... complicated" Naruto tilted his head at the answer "how so?"

the fallen angel looked out at the window and sighed "ever since the Overlord died and Kurama-sama disappeared most demons have tried to gain the title Overlord, but only a true heir of the last Overlord can take the title which many seem to fail remember that tiny bit of information... although it doesn't stop the demons from at least try and take control of the Netherworld"

"so in sort, there some kind of a large gang war going on who just want to show off who is the most badass of them all in Netherworld right?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned expression.

Tiffany chuckled "in a way yes" "wonderful..." Naruto mutters.

But suddenly Zerena called out from the first floor, likely in the Kitchen "Breakfast is ready!" Naruto ears perked up at this.

"ah it would seem Zerena-chan is done, let's go i'm sure your hungry Naruto-kun" Tiffany said and just as she said that a growl came from Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled at this "heh... i guess i really am." he said sheepishly while scratching behind his head, Tiffany just chuckled and walked out of the room with Naruto behind her. On their way through a hallway Naruto notice few pictures hanging on the walls. There was a young looking Zerena with two unknown people with her on the photos, likely her parents.

"hey i just notice something... where are Zerena-san parents? are they away or something?" Naruto asked while looking at other pictures, suddenly tiffany stopped and turn to Naruto with a sad expression "their dead dear..." she answered.

Naruto snapped his attention to her with wide eyes "huh!?" he wasn't expecting the demon girl parent's to be dead.

Tiffany nodded at his expression "they were killed during a raid on our village many years ago, leaving her an orphan... i was the closest friend to her parents so i did my best to look after her but... she's been mostly alone with no friends for many years now" Naruto looked down after hearing that, he knows what's like to be alone with no friends and have no parents.

Loneliness is the worst thing that anyone have to go through.

"hey are you slowpokes coming or what!?" Zerena shouted.

"come lets go, let us not make Zerena-chan wait for us" Tiffany said, Naruto looked up and nodded.

once Naruto and Tiffany made it to the Kitchen Naruto was shocked at how HUGE the breakfast was, and Zerena herself just sat there with a sheepish grin while chuckled "heh... sorry if i made the breakfast too big, i didn't know what you liked so i made something for you to pick whatever you wanted!" she said.

Naruto who was dumbfound at the large breakfast just nodded, not taking his eyes off from the table.

Tiffany just smiled "how very thoughtful of you dear, come Naruto lets dig in" she said and nudged him gently on the shoulder, snapping him out of his state he nodded.

as the trio enjoyed their breakfast Zerena began ask question to the blond Kitsune "so Naruto was it? where are you from? and why did you fall like a fallen star and crashed right into the ground?" Naruto chuckled a bit "heh... well you could say that i'm from the human world and i was recently reincarnated into a demon and well i guess i was dragged into the netherworld during my transformation" the girl eyes lit up with excitement "sugoi! so your were once a human!? what was it like to live as a human? i heard it sucked for you humans to live just a century!"

Naruto sweatdropped while Kurama just laughed "heeey now... did you just insult me and the rest of human just because we barely live after a century?" Zerena just giggled "well it wasn't my intention but still i kind of find it weird that humans only live a century and that's it"

Naruto just shrugged "meh, i guess we humans are different than you demons" Zerena nodded "yeah i guess so, anyway why did you decided to reincarnate into a demon?" she asked, Naruto immediately stop eating. He wasn't sure how to answer that but luckily Tiffany interfered "dear, Naruto-kun had a... troubled life and something happened that forced him to turn into a demon" the young Demon girl looked surprise for a bit.

"oh... sorry then, i guess i shouldn't pry into anything personal then" she said, Naruto just shook his head "no it's alright, you didn't know and maybe i can tell you later just... not now" he said making Zerena smile a little.

"_he's not like the others, they are always mean and always keep a secret from me... plus he's kind of cute too_" she thought with a small blush.

"so Naruto-kun what will you do now that your in Netherworld?" Tiffany asked, Naruto just shrugged "i dunno, i haven't really thought through what i will do for now... not only that where the hell am i supposed to live now since i can't come back to my old home?" he asked.

"why don't you live here Naruto, in my house?" Zerena asked.

he looked at her with slight shocked expression "r-really? but i don't wanna intrude or-" Zerena shook her head "no it's alright, beside the room you were in was for guest only room so you can take that room for yourself now" she said with a smile.

for some reason Naruto couldn't help but blush a little, the way she smiled seemed to make him have this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"_why do i feel this way?_" he thought but he could hear Kurama chuckled back in his mind, he get the feeling that the fox know why he feel this way but probably won't tell him at all. He shook his head and smiled "_nevermind it's probably not important, what important is that i have a home now and maybe... a true friend_"

"anyway Naruto, after breakfast do you want me to show you around Scarlet town?" Zerena asked, Naruto who thought for a minute and nodded "sure, if i'm going to live here i need to know what the village looks like!" Zerena pumped her fist in the air "sweet! then let me show you the best spot our town has to offer!" she said with a grin.

Tiffany who watched both the young demons having a pleasent conversation while eating breakfast couldn't help but smile, perhaps bringing Naruto back to their village was a great idea after all, his cheerful and friendly personality is what Zerena might wanted for a friend and keep her company. And not only that this might be Naruto's chance to get a better life than the one he once had as a human too.

"_and yet why do i get this feeling that both Naruto-kun and Zerena-chan are destined for something great?_" she thought but shook her head and continue eat her breakfast, she will also have to explain the chief elder about Naruto's situation and beside this isn't the first time they accepted demons who were once humans anyway.

* * *

**Me: well that was the first chapter of ****The Kitsune Overlord and dear god it took three frickin days to finish it.**

**Laharl: FOOL! MAKING A DISGAEA CROSSOVER WITHOUT ME!? THE MAIN CHARACTER!?**

**ME: WHOA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?  
**

**Kurama: through the window apparently.**

**Me: oh...**

**Laharl: don't "oh" me! why am i not the main character of this story!?**

**Me: oh will you shut up ya frickin glory hog! go torture Etna or something... and beside why are you even here!?  
**

**Laharl: Bastard you better make me appear in this and don't you dare make me some dumb Cameo character either!**

**Me: whatever now get out or else i chuck Zid on you!**

**Zid: why the hell do you involve me in this!?**

**Me: beside i'm pretty sure Etna might appear BEFORE you do anyway.**

**Laharl: WHAT!? i'm the Overlord i-**

**Kurama: hold on what about MY story!? when will you do that!?**

**Me: WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**

***from the distance***

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* well this sure is getting out of hand...**

**Zerena: you don't say...**

**Naruto: well i guess we end this chapter.**

**Zerena: yeah *ahem* next time on ****The Kitsune Overlord!**

**Naruto: Chapter II: Trouble in Scarlet Town!**

**Naruto and Zerena: see ya next time!**

**Me: why aren't you**** two**** helping me!?**


End file.
